bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Hyorinmaru634/1
Bienvenido Hola bienvenido a la wiki, si tienes alguna pregunta puedes hablar conmigo o algún otro capitan 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 23:30 8 dic 2010 (UTC)' Academia Si,yo estoy a cargo.Ya te inscribo,aunque tardare,tal vez,en darte un examen,ya que no se uqe poner :P,pero ya encontrare ;) Archivo:0.png '''Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri' 01:14 22 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ya esta tu mision,es muy facil :P *Ponle mas enlaces! :P Y no hay problema :P *Debes agregarle mas enlaces! Hola Hola, soy la capitana de la octava division, y te queria preguntar, si te gustaria entrar en mi division cuando acabes la academia? Hachibantai Taichō Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 17:02 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Listo Aprobado! Luego te dare tu proximo examen! Archivo:0.png Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri 21:42 9 ene 2011 (UTC) *Perdon,se me habia pasado.Tu ultima mision fue la desacar la Categoría:Personajes no? *Ok,esta bien.Tu proximo examen es crear un Capítulo,te lo diria de una,peor com te he echo esperar mucho te dejare elegir el que quieras,¿cual quieres? *Ok,ya puedes crearlo.Para instruirte mejor me gustaria que leas las instrucciones del Proyecto Capítulos. *No,mejor usa imagenes del Manga original ;) *Aprobado! Ahora debes crear el articulo de Annie (uno de los Jabalies del Clan Shiba) *Si es el de la Imagen que has puesto,creo,que es Masculino. *Solo te falta el Episodio del Animeen el que aparecio en la Infobox. Hola, lo siento en responder tan tarde, pero tengo examenes y te estoy respondiendo de la escuela XD no pasa nada :D tomate tu tiempo y si quieres despues de graduarte entrar a mi division o a otra ;) Pero me lo dices para reservarte un puesto XD Hachibantai Taichō Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 10:47 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Negrita Solo te falta poner en negritas el nombre del principio. Archivo:0.png 'Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 14:03 20 ene 2011 (UTC) *Ahora debes crear el Episodio Tragedia a amanecer es el Epi 34.Puedes instruirte mejor con como crearlos en el Proyecto Episodios.Este es tu penultimo examen! *Gracias :) El articulo esta perfecto,no le falta nada xD.Bueno,este es tu ultimo exmamen y lo que hago cuando llegan a este examen (ba,solo uno llego) es que me muestren lo que han aprendido y si saben lo basico de la edicion.Primero crea una Sandbox,esta se crea como una pagina normal,solo que debe llamarse Usuario:Hyorinmaru634/Sandbox,cuando la crees crea un Encabezado 2 que diga "Academia" y otro,solo que Encabezado 3,que diga "Ultimo Examen",habisame cuando lo hagas ;) *Jeje,La Wiii :P xD Bueno,ahora crea una enumeracion que diga 1. Bleach 2. Naruto 3. Death Note 4. Bakuman y pon items que digan 1. James cullen 2. Marcos moreno 3. Danieru Médina 4. Kenoachi025.Luego habisame. *Bien,ahora has un texto centrado en cursiva que diga: "En la Wii todo es mas dificil" xD *Jaja.Bien,ahora debes hacer un texto a la izquierda que este en negritas y subrayado que digo: "Porlomenos tienes Wii" xD *Perdon por no responder rapido,pero no hay problema,puedes hacero en varias partes,solo has lo que te dije la ultima vez cuando puedas ;) *Bien,ahora crea un Texto a la Derecha tachado que diga: "¡Una cosa mas y listo!" *Bien,ahora hare una edicion en la Sandbox y vos tendras que deshacerla. *Jeje,Deshacer *Bien,¡TE HAS GRADUADO! ¿A que Division perteneceras? *Ok,te faltan 10 ediciones para ser Teniente.En este momento estoy hablando con el por mail,¿quieres que le diga? Felicidades Felicidades por graduarte, bienvenido al Gotei 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 03:00 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Teniente Jean Pierre te ha aceptado como su Teniente!!!! Felicidades!!!! Te faltarian 9 ediciones,pero te lo permitire,ya que eres un excelente usuario y muy capaz.Ademas son solo 9 ediciones,las alcanzaras en media hora xD.Bueno,Jean Pierre queria darte la bienvenida,pero tuvo que irse,yo te respondi tan tarde,ya que no podia editar,quien sabe porque.En cuanto al Proyecto Capítulos,ya te inscribo y te doy el Capítulo que debes crear.Una pregunta ¿Como sera tu nombre?,otra ¿Quieres que te haga una Firma de Teniente? Si quieres,ya que la que tienes esta buena :P Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 05:23 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola, soy Kojiro Mibu, teniente de la decimotercera división, solo quería darte la enhorabuena por tú nombramiento y espero qué seamos amigos, teniente XD Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en preguntarme. Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu '13:55 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Firma Ok,solo debes entrar a tus preferecias y en donde dice ''"Mi apodo para firmas" pon esto: y apretar en el cuadradito que dice "Tratar firma como wikitexto".Al Proyecto ya te agrego. Archivo:0.png ''Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri'' 14:25 22 ene 2011 (UTC) *Una pregunta para la firma,¿que nombre pongo? hola, bienvenido al gotei (mas precisamente a la decima division xD), tienes mas que merecido el puesto de teniente, y colaboras muchisimo, como el nivel estandar de un capitan. eres un muy buen usuario y bueno que la pases bien, tambien porque podras participar en las sagas de la wiki =D, es un honor tenerte como teniente, es mas siempre te lo quise preguntar pero como ijner te habia preguntado, pero ella aun asi se va de la wiki, bueno que la pases muy bien ;) ''http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/5/54/10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/''[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'''mi discusión]] 15:01 22 ene 2011 (UTC) el nombre del blog, tiene que ser el mismo nombre que tenga el personaje :D Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 16:03 23 ene 2011 (UTC) hola Hyorinmaru gracias por tus felicitaciones te lo agradescoDariel lopez (discusión) 20:30 23 ene 2011 (UTC) hola minato-san si necesito ayuda con la firma, por favor dime como la hago Dariel lopez (discusión) 20:43 23 ene 2011 (UTC) oye gracias hyorinmaru-san dio resultado gracias por la ayuda te la debo tio, adios y gracias"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 21:11 23 ene 2011 (UTC) no necesitas crear una plantilla, la plantilla de tenientes es la que tiene Sajei y es la misma para todos, esa es la que debes poner :D lo mismo pasa con la plantilla de taichos ;) Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'mi discusión']] 14:10 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Capitulo Cuando te graduaste me pediste entrar al Proyecto Capítulos,bueno ha pasado vastante tiempo y no ye he dicho nada sobre tu Capítulo,bueno,este es 088,5. KARAKURA SUPER HEROES.La Tardanza se debio a que el Filtro Anti-Spam me decia que habia una cosa en la Lista Negra y no podia editar.Recien ahora me dio cuenta que era una pabada y que era -.- Bueno,si ya no quieres pertenecer al Proyecto no hay problema solo dime. Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri 18:27 30 ene 2011 (UTC) *Si,no hay problema,aunque no contara en el Ranking. Muchas gracias Minato-san :) Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu '''23:27 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Segundo Capítulo Tu primer Capítulo Perfecto! xD Tu Segundo Capítulo es 089. Masterly! And Farewell! Archivo:0.png ''Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)'' 13:47 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Firma Si que me gustaría cambiarla, muchas gracias por tu ayuda :D Archivo:13.jpeg 'Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu '''21:17 31 ene 2011 (UTC) *De acuerdo, :D 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taichō Kojiro Mibu '21:21 31 ene 2011 (UTC) *Una vez vista, tengo que decir que me encanta, muchas gracias, Minato-san :D 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taichō Kojiro Mibu '''21:22 31 ene 2011 (UTC) *Siento ser muy pesado, pero, ¿Podrías poner '''Gobantai Taicho en cursiva por favor? Si no es molestia claro :) Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taichō Kojiro Mibu '21:25 31 ene 2011 (UTC) *Muchas gracias, de verdad :), 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu '''21:30 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Perdon Perdon,tu Capítulo es 091. KING OF FREISCHÜTZ.De vuelta,Perdon. Archivo:0.png ''Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)'' 14:32 3 feb 2011 (UTC) *No,es un articulo perfecto mas,ahora has el 92 ;) *Mmm,ok,dejemoslo asi.Muchas Gracias!! no hay ningun problema, puedes hacerla :D ''Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/''[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'''mi discusión]] 00:29 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Siguiente Perfecto,ahora toca 093. Steer For the Star Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 01:31 7 feb 2011 (UTC) *Perfecto,el siguiente 095. CRUSH. *Perfecto,siguiente: 098. 星と野良犬. No, primero iba a completar los requisitos para ser teniente, me falta un poco todavia, luego voy a elegir alguna division Denis Neguiman (discusión) 22:54 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Siguiente Perfecto,tu siguiente Capítulo es 106. Cause For Confront. Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 23:38 13 feb 2011 (UTC) *Perfecto,ahora debes crear el 107. Heat In Trust *Perfecto,ahora 108. Time For Scare. oye hyorinmaru he visto k tienes par de capitulos incompletos, xk inicas otros si no has terminado alguno[[User:Dariel_lopez|''Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 11:59 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Perfecto Perfecto,toca 110. Dark Side of Universe. Archivo:0.png 'Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)' 15:23 15 feb 2011 (UTC) *Perfecto, ahora 112. The Undead 2 Rise&Craze. Graciass soy may-san... manito-kun por darme esa informacion estaba un poco perdida :P y si la verdad quiero crear mi personaje pero no aun no entiendo muy bien como crearlo asi que te pido consejos espero contar contigo XD ok minato-kun gracias sabes que te adorooo jeje XD q haria yo sin ti XDhina.odi 03:25 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Plantilla la plantilla la cree con el proposito de mejorar la navegación en los capitulos, la plantilla sera implementada cuando ya la haya terminado yo porque aun le falta ponerle algunas cosas. cuando mires la plantilla en capitulos diferentes a los del proyecto es que ya la he terminada. 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord' Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 17:14 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Que pasa Que pasa que no estas activo en el PC? (Proyecto Capítulos) Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 14:12 21 feb 2011 (UTC) *Jeje,si,ya te esta alcanzando por eso te pregunte :P *Sabes com ose hace para buscar los Romaji no? *Perfecto,ahora 121. In Sane We Trust.Sabes como buscar los Romaji no? Claro que sii !! Minato-senpai...!!! por mi me parece bien ademas me alegra que pienses asi de mi .. y usted tambien me agrada muchoo..!! xD Dilis may 02:58 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Capitania Por supuesto que estas listo!!!! Eres de los mejres Usuarios!!! Enrealidad puedes pedirselo a cuaquier Capitan, pero mejor admins, bueno te agrego, pero ¿Que Dvision quieres?. Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 14:05 23 feb 2011 (UTC) *Lo de la ropa, puedes hacer lo que quieras, eso lo elejis vos. El Capi esta Perfecto, ahora crea el 122. Don't Lose Your Grip On. *Ah, perdon, entonces el 123, creo que nadie lo tiene asignado. Fijate, ya tienes varios votos A Favor, solo faltan Toshiro, Kaneshiro e Ijner, que les dire que voten ahora. Hola, Hyorinmaru k tal, al parecer muy pronto seras capi pero no vine a eso pero te felicito de todas maneras, a lo k vine es a ver si te nos kieres unir en un grupo k hay en facebook donde se encuentran la mayoria de usuarios k son capi y administradores como la reina, si aceptas mandame una solicitud de amistad, mi foto es la de un tipo k esta pegado a una compu como si fuera frenetico y despues de ahi yo te agrego.[[User:Dariel_lopez|''Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 21:55 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola hinamura, bueno k mal por lo de tu cuenta hackeada pero keria saber si podrias crearte otro face y todo estaria resuelto, no se si twe gusta la idea pero solo sera mientras tu face se arregla[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 22:12 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola hyorinmaru un gusto conocerte, mi hermano me hablo de k eras muy amigable y un gran usuario mi hermano siempre anda diciendo k kiere ser como tu aunk es muy orgulloso para reconocerlo publicamente, pero ahora estoy firmando practicamente mi sentencia de muerte, por eso el dice k tener un hermano menor es algo muy complicado espero llevarme bien contigo. pero el no me dijo k era parte de una division como puedo yo ser parte de una.antoni (discusión) 21:32 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Perdon Perdon, ya los agregue (: Archivo:0.png 'Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)' 23:44 27 feb 2011 (UTC) *Felicidades!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya eres el Capitan de la Segunda Division, muchas felicidades, te lo merecias...Sabes como hacer tu firma no? Si no avisame ;) Felicidades por el ascenso a capitan 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten' 02:33 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Por supuesto, para eso habla con Shinryu, Koj o Jean, dependiendo de en que Saga desees ser ascendido ;) Archivo:0.png 'Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)' 02:46 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola, quería felicitarte por tú ascenso a capitán, en serio, muchas felicidades :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu 13:00 28 feb 2011 (UTC) felicidades por tu ascenso :D, ya extrañare tenerte como teniente XDD en fin, muchas felicidades te lo merecias ''Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru/''[[Usuario Discusión:Jean Pierre kurosaki|'''mi discusión]] 15:58 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola minato-kunn..!!!!! te queriaa felicitar por tu ascenso me alegro muchooo por ti ......... de verdad te lo mereciassss...!!!! XD Dilis may 18:12 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Felicidades por tu asenso a capitan bien hecho link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru (Disc.) 18:22 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Hinamura taicho un gusto en conocerlo perdon por no hablarle escrito algo pero le deseo mil y unas felicidades :D ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg Hola Hyorinmaru, felicidades por tu ascenso y gracias por hacerme el favor de no tomar la 3 division, tio eres increible temereces todo y ya eres my superior, pero hablando de lo del face xk no me das tu cuenta de hotmail, si no esta hackeada tambien, adios suerte y MUCHAS FELICIDADESSSSSSSSSSS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡[[User:Dariel_lopez|''Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 21:35 28 feb 2011 (UTC) hola, de nada y perdonadme por la insistencia y si ya escojiste tu division ya puedes votar[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 21:57 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Esa grafica la hice en photoshop,BD thumb|Battle Datacreo que jean pierre tambien, si quieres te la puedo hacer solo tendrias que darme los datos y que el total de los mismos no fueran muy altos 540+, el mio era de 540 y lo baje a 520 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten' 01:24 1 mar 2011 (UTC) *De acuerdo ya te lo hago :D *Ya esta, que te parece Rollback, Votas y Cap. En cuanto al Rollback le dire a Konan para que te lo otorgue, ya que recien fuiste ascendido. No debes activarlo ni nada de eso, luego de que se te otorga tendras una nueva opcion en el historial, "Revertir", con este poder (xD) podras eliminar todas las edciones consecutivas (osea todas las que esten seguidas) de un mismo usuario con un solo click, en el caso de ser una sola y luego la de otro usuario, eliminaras una sola, pero lo haras con un solo click...Mas rapido no? :P Obvio que puedes votar, ya eres Capitan, vota cuando puedas. El Capi esta Perfecto, ahora crea el 127. Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow. Archivo:0.png 'Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)' 02:36 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Minato-taicho, me encantaria entra en su division!!! Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 02:45 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Minato-Taicho XD jeje.... Muchas gracias por la imagen y por ayudarme tanto a yo tambien estaba mirando la serie antes de q me escribieras el mensaje y si tienes razon su pronunciacion es muy parecida a la de los demas y por cierto tambien lo dice muy rapido ... de veras gracias XD Dilis may 22:53 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Hey Minato, supongo que habras visto que en la saga de las Seele Spigel tendras una pelea junto con Ijner y Kaneshiro, queria saber si quieres editarla por que es la unica que no esta iniciada, intenta hablar con Ijner y Kaneshiro a ver si ellos tambien ayudaran en la saga 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten' 01:04 2 mar 2011 (UTC) *Supongo que habras visto las otras para guiarte un poco, termina con una victoria ante su enemigo, Noberta, los capitanes ligeramente lastimados, Taichi me dijo que los teniente no deberian participar en la pelea final(Igual hasta los capitanes seran derrotados en esa), asi que seria algo como que termines muy agotado o algo asi, si quieres hasta puedes usar tu Light Bankai *Si haz que Noberta use el Voll-Synchro, puedes hacer un Guardian escojelo aqui, ademas escoge uno para Kaneshiro y luego vemos si el lo conserva(el de Ijner es Sofiel), esta buena esa idea del Bankai asi tendra una buena entrada a capitan en la historia *Hola Minato, primero que nada queria felicitarte por tu ascenso y por tu victoria en el Proyecto Capitulos (por falta de tiempo no edite mucho, la proxima ves no sera tan facil xD jejeje), el punto es, que lucharemos juntos en la saga contra noberta, me acabo de enterar que lucharemos junto a ijner, aunque de esto no estoy del todo seguro. Me seria de mucha ayuda que me dieras tu correo para discutir nuestra participacion en las sagas. 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord' Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 02:12 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Minato, no es por nada pero yo le habia pedido a nicolas sanchez entrar a i division xD jejjejeje Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taichō Jean Pierre Kidomaru (mi discusion) 16:02 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Creo que va bien, supongo que haran aparecer a Ijner pronto, para cuando usen a Asmodeus en la pelea sus habilidades estas relacionadas con veneno, acido ese tipo de cosas 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 23:42 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Ganador Eres el ganador del mes de Febrero en el PC!!!!! Felicidades!!! Tienes derecho a poner un premio en tu pagina de Usuario. Se pone asi: Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 12:25 4 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Espero que no te moleste que puse mi Firna en color, todos la habian puesto y creo que quedaba bien :P *xD Eso espero, seria genial. Taicho ya llegue a los 25a0 ediciones!!!Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 04:59 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Si quieres puede quedar viva, pero eso esta enteramente a tu criterio, igual el Kaiser no se supone que les haya dado toda la imformacion a sus seguidores, ellos creen que solo estan ahi para destruir la Sociedad, pero hay algo mas tras de ello 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 21:50 8 mar 2011 (UTC) minato es qe yo prefiero entrar en la segunda division como teniente Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 22:19 8 mar 2011 (UTC) holaa Hola Hinamura-san, muchas gracias por darme la bienvenida, soy mujer. Estas en el Nibantai ¿verdad? adoro esa division! y tambien el Omitsukidou!. Si no te molesta me podrias decir ¿como entro a la academia shinigami?, ¿cuantas ediciones necesito?. PD: si quieres dime Yamiko. *Ya entre en la academia Shinigami!... pero no entiendo el examen, dice q le quite la Categoria: Personajes a 10 articulos pero no entiendo.... *Arigatou Hinamura-taichou :D *Lo siento xD error de tecla :D Gracias por tu atención Archivo: Insignia.jpg Yamiko Chitsuki Archivo: Insignia.jpg 15:56 9 mar 2011 (UTC)